Je te le promets, la vie d'un démon
by Gaara-no-Sabaku-974
Summary: Une mission très dangereuse donner par le Hokage qui courra à sa perte. Une vie mélangé entre haine, colère et amour. Un combat pour montrer ses valeurs. Tel est la vie du junchiriki de Gobi     Les personnes du manga sont à M.Kishimoto, les autres à moi
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Le début du cauchemar 

Dans une plaine verte, deux ninjas complément habillés en bleu et portant un masque sur leurs visages faisaient face avec un air victorieux à un ninja ténébreux vêtu de noir, ce dernier se dressant en protecteur devant une fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus

Bonjour ! Je suis Keitaro Soma !

Les deux hommes masqués commencèrent à faire une série de mudras à une vitesse impressionnante.

Ce que vous allez lire est mon histoire. Une histoire où je suis né ...

"Keitaro ! cria la fille au ténébreux la protégeant

-Reste ici, Kusha ! répondit-t-il, Je ne veux pas qu'ils te fassent mal !

…Une histoire où j'ai eu des amis…

"Dit à Naruto et à mon père que je les aime, et dit au revoir de ma part aux autres, déclara Keitaro"

...Une histoire où j'ai trouvé l'amour ...

Keitaro embrassa furtivement Kusha, lui dit quelques mots doux à l'oreille, se dirigea vers les trois hommes.

...Une histoire où j'ai eu des enfants...

Une sphère bleue apparut dans la main gauche du jeune homme

...Une histoire où j'ai sombré dans les ténèbres pour devenir un démon...

Une aura blanche apparut autour de son corps, laissant deux queues fouetter l'air. La sphère bleu devinrent blanche et elle prit la forme d'un shuriken fuma géant

Une histoire où j'ai été sauvé par mon ami...

Deux dragons sortirent du sol, un était de feu et l'autre de vent. Keitaro s'élança tendant sa sphère géante devant lui.

Une histoire où j'ai réalisé mon rêve

Les attaques se rencontrèrent, créant une gigantesque spirale de flammes. Une voix s'éleva du tourbillon de feu. La voix cria : " Kusha ! Attends-moi ! Je reviendrai, c'est juré ! "

...Une histoire où je suis mort et devenu un ange…

L'orbe se déforma en une colonne de flammes, semblant dévorer les nuages et le ciel de son feu ne voulant pas s'éteindre. Puis elle se résorba et finit par exploser, détruisant et carbonisant tout ce qui se trouvait proche. Kusha fut projetée ai loin par le souffle de la gargantuesque déflagration. Elle s'assomma contre un tronc d'arbre et sombra dans l'inconscience.

La première vision qu'elle eut à son réveil fut celle d'une jeune fille aux cheveux rose et aux yeux de jade penchée sur elle :

- Kusha ! Tu te réveilles enfin ! Je suis contente que ton cas ne soit pas plus grave que je ne le pensais.

- Sa… Sakura-chan ? Balbutia-t-elle.

- Oui, c'est moi. Tu te sens bien ? Tu n'étais que légèrement blessée. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il va bien aussi, lui dit-elle en souriant légèrement.

-Et… Et pour Keitaro ? Chuchota-t-elle en se relevant.

Sakura perdit son sourire et son regard devint triste.

- On ne sait pas vraiment, lui dit un garçon aux cheveux en bataille argenté et avec un œil rouge et un bleu électrique.

- Co… Comment ça « On ne sais pas » ? Réponds-moi Asame ! lui ordonna-t-elle en s'inquiétant.

-… Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu vois quelque chose, répondit un blond avec des yeux azur

-Quoi, Naruto…. Que veux tu que je vois ? S'indigna Kusha

Elle avait dit ça avec une voix forte, mais empreinte de tristesse.

Asame suivis de Naruto la conduisit au cratère qu'avait formé l'attaque de Keitaro. On devinait la puissance sans nom de l'attaque rien qu'avec ses restes : Au centre, plusieurs parties du sol étaient vitrifiées et plusieurs rochers se situant trop près avaient fondu. Plus vers le bord qu'au centre, deux corps entièrement calcinés jusqu'à l'os gisaient.

- D'après leurs tailles, je peux assurer que ce sont les adversaires de Keitaro, certifia la rose.

-Et… Et … Et lui ? Où est-il ? Où est Keitaro ? demanda-t-elle en hurlant presque.

-Kusha, commença Asame, le jutsu de Keitaro était une technique de corps à corps, c'est donc lui qui a pris le plus gros des dégâts. Il est très probablement…

- C'est faux ! Il est sûrement quelque part en train d'attendre des soins !

Puis, elle remarqua que quelque chose brillait au sol, non loin elle le ramassa et remarqua qu'il s'agissait en réalité du collier de Keitaro, qu'elle lui avait offert et duquel il ne se séparait jamais. En le voyant, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

- Kusha, Keitaro est mort.

Naruto avait la voix qui tremblait lorsqu'il dit ça, signe d'une infinie tristesse chez lui, mais ces mots furent un véritable choc pour Kusha, qui se mit à hurler et à pleurer.

- Il… Il n'aura jamais su… sanglota-t-elle avant de se remettre à vider toutes les larmes de son corps.

******* Flash-back, dix-neuf ans auparavant *******

Le village de Konoha est attaqué par deux démons, l'un appelé Gobi avait l'apparence d'un chien à cinq queues qui représentaient chacune un élément et l'autre était Kyubi, un démon renard à neuf queues qui d'un simple battement d'une d'entre elles pouvaient faire faire écrouler des montagnes et soulever des marées. Décidés à protéger leurs villages, un valeureux groupe de ninja se battait contre ses deux démons

"Arrêtez, il faut attendre que le quatrième hokage arrive ! cria un ninja aux autres

-On ne peut pas les laissées s'approcher plus de notre village, répondit une autre avant de partir à la charge "

"Hokage-sama, les deux démons se rapproche, dit un anbu qui venait d'arriver

-Je le sais, je vais devoir l'utiliser, répondit ce dernier tenant un bébé dans les bras"

Il le regarda tendrement puis releva sa tête

"Mais il me faut un autre bébé, …, où est Keitaro c'est le seul qui pourra contenir une telle puissance

-Le voici, dit un autre anbu tenant un bébé dans les bras"

L'Hokage le prit dans son bras libre et se dirigea vers le champ de bataille

"Nous subissons beaucoup de perte, on ne pourra pas les retenir plus longtemps, dit un combattant essoufflé "

Soudain arriva, un homme blond, vêtu d'un cape blanche et avec des flammes rouges, sur sa tête, il portait deux enfants dans ses bras. Il se mordit le doigt et fit quelques mudras avant de poser la main à terre. Une fois la main posée à terre, un immense nuage de fumée apparu, une silhouette géante se dessina à l'intérieur. La fumée se dissipa laissant apparaître un crapaud géant rouge avec une pipe à la bouche et un poignard accroché à sa ceinture

"Tu vas vraiment le faire, Minato, demanda un vieil homme avec de longs cheveux gris et deux traits rouges en dessous de ses yeux

-Je suis désolé, Jiraya-sensei, c'est le seul moyen pour les terrasser, répondit le Hokage, désolé Naruto, désole Keitaro, désole Kushina, mais c'est le seul…"

Il s'évanoui avant de terminer sa phrase car un vieil homme lui donna un coup dans la nuque

"Tu es encore trop jeune, je m'en occupe et ses deux enfants ont encore besoin d'un père, déclara le vieil homme.

Il rattrapa le corps de l'Hokage avant qui touche le sol, prit le bébé dans ses bras puis se tourna vers Jiraya

"Jiraya

-Oui Hirouzen-sensei

-Occupes toi de Kyubi en attendant que je scelle Gobi dans Keitaro

Hirouzen monta sur le crapaud géant et lui dit :

"Bonjour Gamabunta-sama, je me présente Hirouzen Sarutobi et Sandaime Hokage, Minato vous a invoqué mais j'ai pris sa place pour me sacrifier pour vaincre ses démons, pouvez vous m'aider

- Etant donné que vous êtes Hokage, je vous aiderai que voulez-vous que je fasse

-Merci, il faut juste que vous distrayez Gobi en attendant que je fasse les signes "

Le Sandaime commença ses signes mais Gobi le mordit, sa mâchoire fut stoppée par le poignard de Gamabunta mais Kyubi se rua sur le crapaud géant. Avant le renard attint sa cible, un autre crapaud l'écrasa. Ce dernier faisait la même taille que Gamabunta, il était de couleur bleu vert et il portait deux sabres dans son dos

"Salut Boss, dit le crapaud à Gamabunta

-Gamahiro merci et merci à toi Jiraya

-De rien boss, dirent les deux concernés

Gobi réussit à se libérer et fonça sur Gamabunta, sauta pour esquiver et lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes. Le chien à cinq queues recula et mordit la patte droite du crapaud géant. Ce dernier après un cri de douleur l'assomma mais une queue fit un croche-patte au crapaud avant son coup. Gamahiro fut propulsé car Kyubi s'était libéré. Le renard lui fonça dessus, lui assigna des coups de griffes, de dents mais le crapaud esquiva difficilement les coups avant de donner un coup de pied dans le ventre du renard. Ce dernier rugit de colère et cracha des boules de feu que le crapaud contra avec ses deux sabres mais il ne vit pas arriver le démon qui lui donne un coup de tête dans le ventre qui fit reculer le crapaud. Jiraya se mordit la main et fit quelques signes

"Kuchiyose no jutsu, cria-t-il"

Un crapaud, de couleur violet et de la même taille que les autres, apparut. Il avait un manteau noir et il était armé d'un bâton avec deux fourches parsemées de piques et un bouclier

"Gamaken, occupes toi de Kyubi, ordonna Jiraya

-Malgré ma maladresse, je vais essayer, répondit le nouveau crapaud "

Gamaken planta son bâton emprisonnant la tête de Kyubi entre ses deux fourches et Gamahiro lui sauta dessus. Gamabunta donna un uppercut à Gobi qui fut projeté au loin. Les deux démons étaient vaincus mais un tremblement se fit sentir. Gobi se releva avec une aura blanche autour de lui et les éléments sur ses queues étaient plus ardents. Il se rua sur Gamabunta mais avant de le toucher, une lumière apparut

"Fûinjutsu, Shinigami, cria Hirouzen qui avait fini ses signes "

Une importante lumière apparut aveuglant toutes les personnes présentes et quand elle disparut, le Dieu de la Mort avait fini de transférer Gobi dans le corps de Keitaro. Kyubi repoussa tous ses opposants en rugissant et il s'apprêtait à cracher des boules de feu quand Gamabunta et le vieil homme qui commença à transférer l'âme de Kyubi dans le corps de Naruto. A la fin du rituel, Hirouzen donna les deux enfants, où les démons avait été scellés, à Jiraya et lui dit :

"Dit au revoir à mes enfants, à ma femme et à mon village de ma part. Ce dernier doit considérer ses deux nourrissons comme des héros et non des démons car ils ont sauvés le village de sa destruction et je souhaite que je reste dans tous les mémoires de mon village

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, sensei, vos souhaits seront réaliser, j'y veillerai personnellement, dit Jiraya les larmes aux yeux"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Enfance tantôt heureuse tantôt malheureuse 

Huit ans plus tard, un jeune garçon blond se réveilla suite au bip incessant de son réveil qui termina encastré dans le mur. Le petit garçon âgé de huit ans se dirigea dans le coin opposé pour réveiller un autre petit garçon qui semblait ne pas vouloir arrêter de dormir.

"Pas maintenant Naruto, dit le petit garçon voulant prolonger son sommeil

-Allez, Keitaro, dépêche, si on arrive en retard le premier jour de l'académie, je te ne dis pas l'accueil, répondit Naruto"

En entendant ses mots, le petit garçon se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la salle de bain suivis de Naruto pour se coiffer et s'habiller. Naruto avait de grands et splendides cheveux blonds en pointes qui faisaient ressortir ses magnifiques yeux bleus azurs. Trois traits, qui ressemblait à des griffures, ornaient chacune des ses joues. Sa peau était blanche avec quelques reflets bronzés. Il était vêtu dans tee-shirt blanc avec une spirale orange et un short bleu vert. Keitaro, plus grand que Naruto, avait des cheveux noirs en batailles et qui encadraient son visage et quelques mèches tombaient sur son visage cachant son œil gauche. Un œil orange ardent illuminait son visage et sa peau était mate. Il portait un tee-shirt blanc, avec sur les épaules une spirale orange et derrière un aigle se dessinait, et un short noir avec des rayures argentés sur le coté. Les deux garçons prêts, à partir, descendirent à toutes vitesses les escaliers et se s'assirent à table. En face d'eux se tenait, un homme de trente ans. Il ressemblait énormément à Naruto sauf qu'il avait les cheveux qui encadraient son visage et qu'il n'avait pas les trois traits sur ses joues. Il portait la tenue traditionnelle des juunins en dessous d'un cape blanche avec, au bas de cette dernière, des flammes rouges et au dos était écrit en kanji " Yondaime Hokage"

"Salut P'pa, dirent les enfants d'une seule voix

-Salut les enfants, alors près pour le premier jour

-Ouai, répondit Naruto

-Totalement, renchérit Keitaro

-Ce soir j'ai du temps libre, je vous entrainerais au Shunshin no Jutsu

-Super, crièrent les enfants"

Leur père regarda l'horloge accroché au mur

"Vous allez être en retard, dit-t-il en regardant de nouveau ses enfants"

La réaction des enfants ne se fit pas attendre, ils partirent d'un seul coup. Les deux enfants couraient à fond dans les rues évitant tous les civils présents mais ils s'arrêtèrent de courir pour marcher dans une rue remplie de passant. Tous les regards se tournaient vers eux, un regard de haine, de dégout et de vengeance. Ils marchaient rapidement pour fuir les "démons", "sales monstres", "vous n'avez rien à faire dans ce village" et les interdictions aux enfants de les toucher. Une fois arrivés dans une autre rue, Naruto et Keitaro s remirent à courir et ils arrivèrent à l'académie en premier. Le jeune blond commença à pleurer bientôt suivis de son frère. Leurs pleurs fut arrêté par l'arrivée d'un garçon. Ce dernier avait leurs âges et faisait la même taille que Keitaro. Il avait des cheveux argentés en bataille qui partait sur le coté gauche comme son père. Un œil bleu et un autre rouge ornait son visage même si son œil était un peu caché par une mèche. Il était vêtu d'un tee-shirt noir et un short de même couleur. Le petit garçon était suivi d'un autre. Ce dernier faisait la taille de Naruto, il avait le teint pale, les cheveux ébène coiffés en pique sauf deux mèches encadrant son visage, et possédant des yeux onyx. Il était habillé avec un tee-shirt bleu marine et un short gris. Les deux petits garçons se dirigèrent vers Naruto et Keitaro qui avait séché leurs larmes.

"Vous avez pleuré, demanda le jeune garçon aux cheveux argentés

-Oui, Asame, mais ce n'est rien, répondit Keitaro

-C'est vrai, ajouta l'autre garçon

-Merci Sasuke, remercia Naruto

-De rien, le boulet, répondit Sasuke sur un ton ironique

-Mon père va m'apprendre une nouvelle technique ce soir, on verra bien qui est le boulet

-Mon frère aussi va m'en apprendre une, boulet (NB : Le clan Uchiwa a été décimé par un ninja anonyme mais il a été tué par Itachi alors qu'il voulait tuer Sasuke)

-Et toi Asame, demanda Keitaro

-Mon père va m'apprendre le changement d'affinité, je crois"

Leur discussion se termina car d'autres élèves arrivèrent

"Regarde, c'est les démons, mon père m'a dit de ne pas m'approcher d'eux, dit un élève

-C'est vrai, le mien aussi, ajouta un autre "

Un jeune homme arriva arrêtant toutes les conversations, il était vêtu de la veste des chuunins, il avait une cicatrice horizontale sur son nez et il avait les cheveux bruns attaché en une queue de cheval.

"Bonjour je suis Iruka, votre professeur, installez-vous, je vous prie, le cours va commencer"

Tous les élèves s'exécutèrent mais aucun d'eux ne voulait s'assoir près des démons. Ce dernier était assis au fond à gauche de la classe. Keitaro était contre la fenêtre alors. Devant ce dernier se tenait Asame. Sasuke était assis à côté d'Asame. A droite de Keitaro et Naruto se tenait, une jeune fille de leurs âges et de la taille de Keitaro. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui tombaient jusqu'aux bas des omoplates et une longue mèche recouvrait totalement la partie gauche de son visage. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleus bien qu'un soit caché par sa mèche. Elle portait un tee-shirt blanc et une jupe noire.

"Salut Kusha, dit Keitaro voyant cette dernière"

Elle lui répondit par un sourire. Sa voisine se pencha pour voir la personne qu'elle regardait. Sa voisine avait des longs cheveux roses qui descendaient jusqu'au bas de son dos et des éclatants yeux émeraudes. Elle était habillée d'une robe rouge avec des cercles blancs.

"Salut Sakura, déclara Naruto à la vue de cette dernière"

La journée passa au vite, tous les élèves écoutaient attentivement les cours, sauf un jeune homme qui dormait. A la fin des cours, Naruto et Keitaro, après avoir dit au revoit à leurs amis, se dépêchèrent de rentrer en évitant le plus possible la foule. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à leurs maisons où leur père avait déjà préparé leurs entrainements. Pour raccourcir le temps d'entrainement le Yondaime leur dit de faire le plus de clone possible

"Kage bushin no jutsu, déclarèrent les deux enfants"

Quatre cent cinquante Keitaro et cinq cents Naruto apparurent dans le jardin

"Je m'inclines Naruto, tu en fait plus que moi"

Cela fait une semaine qu'ils s'entrainaient avec leur père, Naruto n'avait pas encore complètement acquis le Shunshin no jutsu alors que Keitaro le maitrisait complètement, comme le rasengan et son élément Fuuton, il était entrain d'apprendre des techniques Katon. Malgré son retard, Naruto maitrisait aussi le rasengan et avait encore des lacunes avec son élément Fuuton. Yondaime leurs avait donné cinq kunais spéciales à chacun pour utilisé le Shunshin no jutsu et il décida de leurs confié un arme de leurs forges. Naruto avait opté pour un sabre orangé avec des reflets rouges et Keitaro avait choisis deux poignards blancs

La journée venait de se terminer et les deux enfants rentraient chez eux quand un groupe de villageois armé de barre de fer arriva

"Salut les démons, déclara un villageois

-On ne s'appelle pas comme ça, répondit Keitaro

-Figurez vous si, démons"

Le villageois qui avait prononcé ses paroles frappa Keitaro dans le ventre qui se tordit de douleur.

"Pourquoi faites-vous ça, demanda Naruto

-On a pas besoin de se justifier, démons"

Naruto reçu un coup de bâton dans le dos qui le projeta au sol. Keitaro se releva et donna un coup de poing dans le villageois qui avait touché son frère mais un autre villageois s'interposa et lui assigna un coup de barre dans la tête. Le jeune garçon se releva et continua son attaque sur les villageois malgré leurs supériorités numériques. Keitaro donna un coup de pied dans le tibia d'un villageois qui se pencha sous la douleur mais ce fut son erreur car le jeune garçon lui administra un magistral uppercut dans son ventre. Un autre villageois attaqua par derrière Keitaro mais Naruto s'interposa et lui donna un coup de pied rotatif dans le visage. Le jeune blond continua sur un autre villageois mais il se prit un coup de bâton dans les cotes, puis dans le dos et dans le visage. Keitaro lui se faisait fusiller de coups de poings qu'il ne pouvait pas esquiver car un villageois maintenait ses bras dans son dos et l'avait soulevé. Keitaro créa un rasengan dans sa main et le plaqua contre le bras du villageois qu'il le retenait et esquiva les coups de l'autre. Naruto lui fit un rasengan et chargea un villageois. Ce dernier, sous l'onde de choc de l'attaque, fut propulsé contre trois autres villageois. Une autre troupe de villageois vint en renfort et commença à taper les deux "démons". Naruto fut propulsé contre un mur et il cracha du sang avant de se prendre un autre coup dans la tête et de finir par s'évanouir. Keitaro, lui, évitait, tant bien que mal, les coups incessants des villageois. Il donna un coup de pied dans la tête d'un mais il se prit un coup de bâton dans le ventre par un autre. Un villageois lui fit un croche-patte, Keitaro se retrouva au sol sur le ventre et commença à ramper pour voir son frère évanouit. Il se prit un coup de pied dans les cotes qui le propulsa à quelques mètres puis il reçut plusieurs coups de bâton. Malgré sa souffrance, il réussit un prendre un kunai de son père et à le lancer

Le Yondaime faisait les cents pas dans sa maison, enfin un manoir vu la taille, il s'inquiétait énormément pour ses enfants qui devraient être rentré depuis longtemps. Il se disait qu'il était chez Ichiraku et que Naruto n'avais pas fini ses dizaines de bols. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il s'inquiétait quand soudain un sceau sur un de ses kunais s'alluma. Il se dépêcha de s'armer d'un quelques kunais et murmura

"Shunshin no jutsu"

Keitaro continuait de se faire tabasser avant de s'évanouir mais il savait que son père n'allait pas tarder. Alors qu'un coup, qu'il ne pourrait certainement pas supporter allait subitement le toucher, une main attrapa l'arme

"Yon... Yondai... Yondaime, balbutia le villageois allant abattre son coup

-Je suis désolé pour vous, mais votre massacre et votre vie de parfait civil s'arrête ici, répondit l'Hokage du village sur un ton colérique

-Mais pourquoi, ce sont des démons, tenta de s'expliquer le villageois

-Ce ne sont pas des démons, ils sont les sauveurs de ce village, ils étaient que des nourrissons et ils ont accueillis Gobi et Kyubi dans leurs corps. Ce choix ne leurs a pas été choisis, je leurs ai imposé bien que le Sandaime à fait le sacrifice de sa vie à ma place car il m'a donné un coup dans la nuque, c'était mon idée

-Et pourquoi, les protégez-vous

-Parce ce que vous ne savez pas ce qui doivent endurer chaque jour, ils ont un démon dans leur corps qui essayera de refaire surface et ils se font maltraiter pour aucune raison apparente et surtout parce que ce sont mes fils "

Le Yondaime se dirigea vers Keitaro qui baignait dans un marre de son sang, il le prit dans ses bras et puis il prit Naruto qui était toujours inconscient, il disparut en une seconde et emmena ses fils à l'hôpital. Le lendemain, les auteurs de l'agression furent mis en prison et Naruto était hospitalisé pour légère blessure alors que son frère l'était pour multiples blessures graves et il était dans un état de coma. Malgré le démon dans son corps, les blessures de Keitaro prirent longtemps à cicatrise. Kusha était présente ainsi que Asame toutes la journée au chevet de Keitaro toujours en coma, son père venait de temps en temps quand il avait le temps, Naruto et Sasuke venait après leurs entrainements mais seul Kusha restait pendant la nuit. Trois mois après l'agression, le jeune garçon se réveilla et vit Kusha qui dormait sur assise sur une chaise mais penché sur lui. Elle avait sa main dans la droite du jeune garçon et son autre bras touchait l'épaule gauche de Keitaro tandis que sa tête était sur son torse. Pour éviter de la réveiller, il se rendormit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Examen, révélation et répartition

Quatre ans plus tard, Naruto se réveilla lentement et se leva de son lit pour réveiller son frère qui dormait toujours. Les deux garçons avaient grandis pendant ses quatre ans mais leurs visages étaient toujours les même. Après s'être habillés, ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour prendre leurs déjeuners. Naruto portait un manteau orange avec un col blanc et deux bandes bleues en dessous de ses épaules et un pantalon orange. Il avait une spirale sur l'épaule avec un pendentif et une autre spirale rouge dans son dos. Keitaro portait un polo bleu clair avec les manches remontées et une cotte de maille était visible dessous. Il portait long pantalon noir avec un aigle blanc sur la jambe droite et à la jambe gauche, il avait son étui à kunai alors que son frère l'avait à la jambe droite.

"Alors prêts, demanda leur père

-Prêts

-Prêts, on se revoit ce soir, Shunshin no jutsu, ajouta Keitaro avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de plume

- Attends-moi, Shunshin no jutsu, déclara Naruto avant de disparaître

-Et les voilà déjà partis, se lamenta Yondaime

Keitaro réapparu, dans la salle de l'académie, à sa place et il attendit son frère. Ce dernier n'arriva pas longtemps après son frère. Soudain, la porte s'ouvra laissant place à Sakura, Asame, Sasuke et Kusha saluèrent les deux frères puis ils commencèrent leurs conversations. Quelques minutes après toute la classe était assise et attendait leur professeur. Ce dernier expliqua :

"Vous allez vous dirigez, à l'appel de votre nom, dans la salle d'à coté où des examinateurs vous diront quoi faire pour passer le test de ninja, premier Shino Aburame"

Le concerné suivis les consignes puis Iruka en appela un autre. Ce fut Sakura qui passa après un bout de temps puis juste après Asame.

"Naruto Namikaze"

Ce dernier entra dans la salle, elle n'était pas très grande et il y avait une table où étaient installé Iruka et Mizuki

"Hum, c'est un clone qui fait l'appel, pensa Naruto

-Alors Naruto, est tu près, demanda Iruka

-Oui

- Fait-nous trois clones

-Kage Bushin no jutsu, cria Naruto avant que vingt autre Naruto apparaissent

-Eu... Trè... Très bien tu as bien mérité ton titre de ninja, merci "

Naruto se dirigea vers la sortie et rejoignit Asame et Sakura qui avait déjà eu leur titre de ninja, Kusha arriva rapidement avec son titre de ninja, elle aussi. Quelques temps après, Keitaro suivis rapidement par Sasuke arrivèrent eux aussi avec leurs bandeaux frontaux. Naruto l'avait mis sur son front comme Sasuke, Sakura, elle, l'avait mis de façon à retenir ses cheveux, Kusha l'avait mis à son cou l'insigne de Konoha sur le coté gauche, le bandeau de Keitaro était accroché à sa jambe et celui d'Asame à son bras gauche.

Il faisait enfin nuit, Naruto et Keitaro dormait paisiblement quand ils entendirent un bruit suspect venant de la réserve. Keitaro se leva réveillant ainsi son frère qui le suivi et ils descendirent les escaliers. Les deux garçons découvrirent un voleur qui repartait de leur maison avec un rouleau de technique accroché sur son dos

"Halte-là, cria Keitaro"

Le cambrioleur se retourna et, à la vue des deux garçons, il rigola

"Pff, les deux démons veulent m'empêcher de voler le rouleau des techniques interdites, vous êtes trio nul pour ça

-On va voir ça, déclara Naruto en fonçant sur son ennemi"

Ce dernier lui décocha un coup de poing dans la tête qui le fit s'évanouir, Keitaro chargea à son tour mais le résultat fit le même que pour son frère

"Keitaro, réveilles toi, Keitaro, déclara une voix"

Le jeune garçon se réveilla et vit son père qui semblait inquiet, Keitaro regarda autour de lui et ne vit pas son frère

"Où est Naruto, demanda le garçon "

Son père lui fit un non de la tête et Keitaro compris que Naruto avait été enlevé, il chercha de nombreux moyens de lui venir en aide mais il ne savait pas où il était

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai déjà envoyé une équipe d'anbu à sa trousse, le rassura son père"

Malgré ses paroles rassurantes, Keitaro s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su protéger son frère, il remonta da sa chambre et commença à pleurer dans son lit

"Pourquoi Naruto, pourquoi je ne peux jamais te protéger "

Il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps quand un étrange bruit le sortit de sa tristesse. Ce bruit était provoqué par un kunai balise, qui était à Naruto, qui venait de tomber au sol. Il regarda le kunai au sol et soudain il se releva et murmura

"Shunshin no jutsu "

Le ravisseur portant Naruto sur son épaule et le rouleau des techniques interdites s'engouffra maintenant dans la forêt, il s'arrêta de courir pour reprendre son souffle quand Keitaro arriva dans un tourbillon de plume

"Tu as fait si vite et comment à tu su où j'étais, demanda le ravisseur

-C'est très simple, Naruto a sur lui un kunai balise et je m'en suis servis pour utiliser mon Shunshin no jutsu "

Le jeune blond se réveilla et fut heureux de voir que son frère était venu pour le libérer mais il fit semblant d'être toujours inconscient pour prendre son agresseur par surprise

"Très ingénieux, démon, mais ça ne vas pas suffire

-Arrêtez de nous appeler démons, on n'est pas des démons

-Tu sembles ignorant, je vais tous te dire comme vous allez mourir, dit le voleur en retirant son masque

-Mizuki-sensei, mais que... Je vous écoute

-Tu sais que deux démons ont ravagé le village de Konoha, il y a douze ans mais Sandaime les a vaincus

-Oui

-Et ba c'est faux, il ne les a pas vaincus, il les a scellé dans le corps de deux nourrissons, Gobi, le chien à cinq queues, est scellé en toi alors que Kyubi, le renard à neuf queues est scellé dans ton frère et je vais emmener ton frère pour qu'il libère la vrai puissance du démon Kyubi

-Et alors, on n'a peut-être des démons dans nos corps mais jamais on ne fera ça surtout Naruto, c'est vrai on a connu la haine et la douleur, on s'est même fait tabasser mais on aime ce village pour nos amis et notre père et on prouvera que nous ne sommes pas des vulgaires démons car nous somme Naruto Namikaze et Keitaro Soma-Namikaze du village de Konoha. Naruto deviendra le plus puissant de tous les Hokages et il sera respecté c'est ce que je lui souhaite et c'est ce qu'il lui arriver

- Tais-toi, sale démon, déclara Mizuki en frappant Keitaro"

Naruto attrapa la tête de son professeur et lui donna un coup de boule. Mizuki sous la douleur recula laissant Naruto au sol. Ce dernier se releva et regarda le sol

"Touche encore une fois mon frère, murmura-t-il, puis il releva la tête, ET JE TE TUE !

-Viens, je t'attends stupide renard

-Tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu"

Des milliers de Naruto apparurent frappant chacun Mizuki qui se retrouva ko dans un sale état

"Félicitation à tous, aujourd'hui vous êtes des ninjas ou plutôt des aspirants ninjas. Dîtes-vous bien que les choses sérieuses ne font que commencer et que vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre. Pour le moment, vous en êtes qu'au premier stade de votre formation, vous serez placés en groupe de trois placés sous la responsabilité d'un juunin. Vos équipes seront équilibrées, je vais maintenant vous donner les équipes, déclara Iruka

-Pourvus que je sois avec Asame, pensa Keitaro

-Il faut que je sois avec Sakura, pensa Naruto, pour le troisième tous sauf Sasuke

-Pourvus que je sois avec Sasuke mais pas Naruto, pensa Sakura

- Je continue : Equipe 7 : Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiwa et Sakura Haruno

Equipe 8 : Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame et Hinata Hyuuga

Equipe 9 : Keitaro Soma-Namikaze, Asame Hatake et Kusha Nara

Equipe 10 : Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi et Ino Yamanaka

Je vous laisse avec vos senseis "

Trois heures plus tard, les équipes 7 et 9 étaient assises sur le toit de l'hôpital suivis de leurs senseis

"Bonjour a tous, je suis le sensei de l'équipe 7, vous allez vous présentez ainsi que l'équipe 9 qui est ici présente car nous ferons beaucoup de mission ensemble et il faudra apprendre à se connaître , vous allez nous dire vos préférences, vos loisirs et vos rêves, je commence pour donner exemple, donc je m'appelle Kakashi Hatake, ce que j'aime et ce que je n'aime pas ne vous regarde pas, mes rêves j'en ai pas et mes loisirs sont divers et variés, dit le père d'Asame

-Super, tous ce qu'on a obtenu de lui c'est son nom, déclara Sakura

-A mon tour, bonjour je me nomme Itachi Uchiwa, ce que j'aime c'est mon petit frère et le village et ce que je déteste c'est ce qui s'en prenne à lui, mes rêves est de former les meilleurs ninjas et mes loisirs sont de m'occuper de mon frère et de l'enquiquiner par la même occasion, je serai le sensei de l'équipe 9 pour plus de précision, à votre de tour, ajouta le grand-frère de Sasuke

-Bonjour, je suis Sasuke Uchiwa, ce que j'aime c'est mon frère et mon village et ce que je déteste est quand mon frère m'enquiquine, je rêve de devenir un grand anbu plus fort que mon frère et mes loisirs sont les entrainements et m'amuser, se présenta Sasuke

-Salut, moi c'est Sakura Haruno, ce que j'aime ... Enfin celui que j'aime est ... Mes loisirs et mes projets dépendent de ... Dit Sakura tout en regardant Sasuke

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Naruto Namikaze, ce que j'aime est les ramens mais par dessus tout ceux d'Ichiraku, mon père et mon frère Keitaro, ce que je déteste c'est d'attendre les ramens, mes loisirs sont de m'amuser avec mon frère et de devenir plus fort, quant à mes rêves, je veux devenir le plus grand de tous les Hokages pour que le village me respecte enfin, continua Naruto

-Intéressante équipe, murmura Kakashi

-A mon tour, bonjour je m'appelle Keitaro Soma-Namikaze mais je préfère Keitaro Soma, ce que j'aime c'est mon frère Naruto et mon père, ce que je déteste c'est les villageois qui nous battent, mes loisirs sont de devenir plus fort et de m'amuser avec mon frère et mon ancien rêve était de devenir Hokage mais comme Naruto le veut déjà, je veux devenir un très puissant anbu et avoir partenaire Sasuke et que le village me respecte, se présenta Keitaro

-Salut, Asame Hatake, ce que j'aime c'est mon père et mes amis, ce que je déteste c'est d'attendre mon père, mes loisirs trainés avec mes amis et m'entrainer, mon rêve est d'être aussi fort que mon père et d'être anbu dans la même équipe que Sasuke et Keitaro déclara Asame

-Bonjour, je me nomme Kusha Nara, ce que j'aime est mon cousin Shikamaru, le village, ma famille et mes amis, ce que je déteste c'est de voir flemmarder Shikamaru, mes loisirs sont mes amis et m'entrainer, mon rêve est de devenir la plus grande femme ninja, finit Kusha

-Intéressant, murmura Itachi

-Bon pour mon équipe rendez-vous à huit heures au terrain d'entrainement 3, déclara Kakashi

-Pareil pour la mienne mais au terrain d'entrainement numéro 4 mais surtout pour les deux équipes venez à jeun car vous risquerez de vomir pendant le test

Les deux équipes se dissipèrent et chacun d'entre eux retourna chez lui pour se reposer car demain un grand test les attend


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Un trio formidable 

Le lendemain à huit heures, Itachi arriva surpris de voir déjà ses élèves entrain de s'échauffer.

"Bonjour à tous, comme vous êtes tous là, nous allons pouvoir commencer, commença Itachi

-Ok sensei, approuvèrent les trois apprentis ninjas"

Itachi sortit trois clochettes de sa poche puis les montra à ses élèves et les attacha à sa ceinture

"Voici trois clochettes que, avant midi, vous devriez me les prendre. Ceux qui n'auront pas leurs clochettes seront privés de repas et ils seront immédiatement recalés. Vous avez le droits à toutes armes et vous devez avoir l'intention de me tuer pour avoir ses clochettes, ok, c'est parti, dispersions, déclara Itachi"

A son signal de départ, tous ses élèves disparurent laissant un Itachi complètement seul au milieu d'une plaine. Plus loin caché dans les arbres, les trois aspirants ninjas discutèrent

"Ça se voit tout de suite qu'il faut travailler en équipe, voilà notre plan, on va tous l'attaquer et on verra après, dit Keitaro

-Super le plan, se moqua Asame

-Ba tu en as un mieux, peut-être

-Oui, d'abord on va faire lui montrer nos techniques puis quand il activera son sharigan on fera des techniques combinés puis Kusha, tout en combattant, décèlera le moment où il baissera sa garde pour le piégé avec son ombre, ok, c'est parti

-Attends et si je le faisais battre mes clones, il ne pourra pas les voir vu qu'il n'a pas ses sharigans"

Les trois ninjas apparurent au milieu du terrain devant un Itachi sur ses gardes

"Art du ninja, leçon un : le taijutsu, cria Itachi "

Après sa phrase, il attaqua ses trois élèves qui esquivèrent les coups difficilement avant qu'Asame lui donna un uppercut enchainé par un coup de pied dans les cotes de Keitaro et un coup de poing dans le visage de la part de Kusha. Itachi recula puis repartit à l'attaque et assigna un magistral coup de pied dans le cou de Keitaro qui disparut en fumée. Itachi, étonné, se prit un coup de coude dans le ventre de la part d'Asame et un uppercut de la part de Kusha. L'Uchiwa rebondit sur le sol et il se prit un coup de pied dans le ventre par Keitaro. Itachi se releva en fonça sur Asame et lui donna un coup de pied dans la mâchoire mais son élève disparut dans un nuage du fumée. Le sensei des élèves donna ensuite un coup de coude dans le ventre de Kusha qui disparut à son tour en fumée. L'Uchiwa essaya de donner un coup de poing dans le visage de Keitaro mais ce dernier se baissa et fit une balayette à son sensei. Itachi se releva et donna un uppercut à Keitaro mais il fut bloqué par Asame qui lui donna un coup de coude dans la mâchoire. Itachi recula et donna un coup de poing, avec sa main libre, à Asame qui fut bloqué à son tour par Keitaro. Kusha fonça sur Itachi et donna deux coups de poings à ses coéquipiers mais ces derniers se baissèrent et se fut Itachi qui se les reçut. L'Uchiwa fut projeté en arrière mais ses deux élèves le retinrent et le tirèrent vers eux et Itachi se prit un double uppercut. Le sensei des trois élèves se releva et, d'un revers de bras, essuya le sang qui coulait de sa bouche

"Art du ninja, leçon deux : le genjutsu, déclara Itachi avec un sourire sur ses lèvres "

Il fit quelques signes puis murmura quelques choses avant de disparaître. Keitaro regarda autour de lui, son sensei et ses camarades avaient disparu. Il avança lentement et s'engouffra dans la forêt qui entourait le terrain d'entrainement. Au fond de cette dernière, se dessinait un silhouette qui marchait se tenant le bras. Keitaro se rapprocha de la silhouette et vit que c'était Naruto qui était mortellement blessé. Ce dernier s'écroula dans les bras de son frère, mort. Keitaro rugit de colère et un manteau de chakra blanc commença à le recouvrir. Il continua sa marche en direction de son village, avec son frère sur les épaules, et vit son père mort sur le sol. A la vue de ce dernier, une deuxième queue apparut et Keitaro rugit, le village disparut pour laisser place au terrain d'entrainement. Itachi le regardait bizarrement et ses compagnons semblaient être pris dans un genjutsu. Il s'approcha de ses compagnons et les sortit du genjutsu mais ils furent surpris de voir Keitaro recouvert d'un manteau blanc et de deux queues. Le frère de Naruto croisa son regard dans celui d'Itachi avant de disparaître suivis de ses compagnons. Itachi regarda autour de lui et vit un cratère, il se rapprocha de lui et vit une silhouette allongé au fond de l'énorme trou. Il descendit pour aider la silhouette mais elle se révéla être celle de Sasuke qui était couverts de multiples blessures. Itachi pleura de tous son corps avant de joindre ses mains

"Kai, déclara-t-il "

Le cratère et le corps de Sasuke disparut pour laissé place aux élèves d'Itachi qui le regardait. Keitaro avait repris son apparence normale et avait tous expliqué à ses compagnons pendant le temps où Itachi était dans le genjutsu

"Je vois que le genjutsu est maitrisé, art du ninja leçon 3 : le ninjutsu, déclara Itachi

-Enfin on va pouvoir se défouler, ajouta Keitaro avec un sourire aux lèvres

-Qu'est qu'ils me réservent encore, pensa Itachi

-Sensei, vous devriez activer vos sharigans, conseilla Kusha

-Je pense que tu as raison, dit Itachi en activant ses sharigans"

Il esquiva de justesse une série de kunai et il se baissa pour esquiver le coup de pied de Keitaro qui venait d'apparaître devant lui.

"Je vois il connait le shunshin no jutsu et il s'en sert habillement pendant les combats, pensa l'Uchiwa "

Mais il fut tiré par ses pensées car Keitaro avait réapparu derrière lui et tenta de lui donner un coup de poing que son sensei esquiva grâce au sharigan

"Il a mélangé ses kunais balises avec les autres très astucieux, pensa l'homme au sharigan

Itachi donna un coup de poings dans le ventre de Keitaro qui se transforma en rondin de bois avec un parchemin explosif qui explosa quelques secondes après. L'Uchiwa sortit du nuage de fumée mais deux mains sortirent du sol et la bloqua

"Doton, dragon de boue, cria Kusha

-Katon, technique de la balsamine, cria à son tour Keitaro "

Le dragon de boue cracha des projectiles de boue, qui furent enflammés par l'attaque de Keitaro, sur Itachi qui mit ses bras en croix pour se protéger au maximum des dégâts. Un immense nuage de fumée apparut au contact de l'attaque combiné mais Itachi en sortit avec des traces de brulures sur ses bras. L'Uchiwa fit quelques mudras avant de s'écrié

"Katon, technique suprême de la boule de feu"

Une immense boule de feu sortit de sa bouche qui carbonisa ses trois élèves.

"Chidori

-Rasengan

-Kage nui "

Itachi entendit les noms des trois attaques mais il ne vit ses élèves. Soudain, des piques d'ombres apparut et l'immobilisèrent sans le blesser, puis il vit Asame, avec une boule remplit d'éclair dans sa main droite, et Keitaro, qui avait une orbe qui tourbillonnait dans sa main droite, se diriger sur lui. Itachi, au contact de deux attaques, disparut en fumée et réapparut plus loin.

"Tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu, s'écria Keitaro avant qu'une centaine de clone apparurent"

Itachi se battait contre les clones avant de voir deux Keitaro, Asame et Kusha qui faisaient des signes.

"Katon, souffle du dragon, s'écria un Keitaro

-Fuuton, vent divin, s'écria l'autre

-Suiton, le dragon aqueux, s'écria Kusha

-Doton, prison de boue, s'écria Asame"

Itachi voulut se dégager mais il était bloqué dans une marre de boue, il se prit le dragon aqueux qui le propulsa en l'air et vit un puissant jet de flamme, dont la puissance avait été augmenté par la technique fuuton se diriger vers lui. Le puissant jet de flamme passa à coté de lui, lui brûlant le bras gauche. Itachi sentit une présence derrière lui et Asame qui l'avait attrapé et qui le faisait tournoyer

"Nimpo, la fleur de lotus, déclara ce dernier"

Avant le contact avec le sol, Asame sauta et Itachi s'écrasa lourdement au sol avant de partir en fumée. Kusha utilisa ses ombres pour lancer une dizaine des kunais balises sur Itachi qui avait réapparu. Malgré son sharigan, l'Uchiwa ne vit qu'une trainée noire laissant à la place de Keitaro qui se déplaçait trop rapidement et qui fonçait vers lui. Itachi mit ses bras en croix pour se préparer au choc mais il ne sentit rien, il enleva son bras et vit Kusha agenouillé

"Et merde, pensa Itachi "

Des piques d'ombres sortirent du sol et immobilisèrent encore une fois Itachi.

"Raiton, tornado lighnting, s'écria Asame

-Katon, le souffle du dragon, s'écria Keitaro"

Asame joignit ses mains et créa un immense rayon laser qui se dirigea vers Itachi. Keitaro lui cracha son puissant jet de flamme qui se combina au jutsu d'Asame. L'Uchiwa incapable d'esquiver l'attaque ferma les yeux et il entendit une immense déflagration. Les piques d'ombres disparurent délivrant Itachi qui regarda derrière lui et vit que où la précédente attaque était passé, il n'y avait plus de forêt. L'homme au sharigan s'approcha de ses élèves qui étaient à quatre pattes, essoufflé de leur combat.

"Je suis désolé de vous dire ça, mais vous êtes recalés, commença Itachi

-Pourquoi ? demanda les élèves

-Parce que vous n'avez pris les... mais où sont-elles

-C'est ça que vous cherchez, sensei, déclarèrent les trois ninjas montrant chacun une clochette

-Mais comment

-Avant la dernière attaque quand j'ai utilisé une dernière fois mon shunshin no jutsu

-Alors la dernière attaque

-N'était que du bluff

-Bravo, je vous félicite, vous êtes reçus"

L'équipe 7, sous l'influence de leur ventre, prit son déjeuner puis se dirigea vers le terrain d'entrainement 3 où le test de Kakashi se déroulait encore. Ils se cachèrent dans l'arbre à coté des trois poteaux où Naruto était attaché.

"Parlons un peu des résultats de cette épreuve, et bien aucun de vous n'a besoin de retourner à l'école, commença Kakashi

-On est admis, youpi, cria Sakura

-On est tous les trois des vrais ninjas, ajouta Naruto

-Oui, tous les trois, VOUS NE POURREZ JAMAIS DEVENIR DES NINJAS, continua Kakashi

-Comment ça, on se sera jamais de ninja, on n'a peut-être pas attrapé de clochette aujourd'hui mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne pourra jamais y arriver, contesta Naruto

-Vous ne pourrez jamais les attraper, parce que vous êtes des gamins ignares, répondit Kakashi"

Sasuke serra les dents et fonça sur Kakashi qui le mit à terre facilement et le juunin s'assit dessus, mit son pied sur le crane de Sasuke et lui maintint la main gauche dans le dos.

"Tu n'as pas encore retenu la leçon, on dirait. Vous croyez que c'est si facile de devenir un ninja, d'après vous pourquoi on vous a répartis en groupe de trois pour cet exercice. La réussite de cet exercice est uniquement une question de mentalité

-Expliquez-vous, déclara Sakura

-A votre avis qu'est-ce qui est le plus important dans un équipe de trois

-Qu'on soit trois ou quatre, on s'en fiche, l'important c'est de gagner, hurla Naruto

-Erreur, le plus important est le travail d'équipe"

Naruto arrêta de gigoter, Keitaro se tourna vers son sensei.

"C'est vrai, Itachi-sensei

-Oui Keitaro mais vous vous me l'avez bien montré

-Normal depuis notre plus jeune âge nous sommes ensembles

-Vous êtes reçus, cria Kakashi

-Je n'ai pas suivis sensei, vous pouvez m'expliquez, demanda Sakura

-Dans le monde de ninja, ceux qui n'obéissent pas au règles sont des moins que riens mais ceux qui ne se soucient pas de leurs amis sont encore pire que des moins que rien, comme vous avez donné à manger à Naruto alors que je vous l'ai interdis vous avez enfreint mais vous vous êtes souciés de votre camarade donc vous êtes reçus

L'équipe 7 et 9 se rejoignirent, tous heureux d'avoir réussis le test

"Kakashi

-Oui, Itachi

-Je pense que plus tard, l'équipe de ton fils pourrait devenir plus fort que les Sannins Légendaires

-Vraiment

-Oui, tu pourra le voir pendant une mission collectives"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Première mission excitante 

Quatre mois étaient passées depuis le test des senseis, nos jeunes ninjas avaient commencé leur entraînement et leur mission avec leur sensei, le groupe de Keitaro s'entraînait une à deux fois par semaine avec le groupe de Naruto. L'entente des deux équipes s'ils arrivaient à calmer la rivalité entre Naruto et Sasuke. . Sinon l'équipe 9 s'entrainait de temps en temps seul car Itachi devait aider Kakashi pour calmer son frère et Naruto. Leur entraînement consistaient beaucoup au contrôle du chakra, à la méditation, au combat ou au déplacement, Itachi leur améliorait leur taijutsu, bien qu'il était déjà très amélioré, leur ou de temps en temps des jutsus ou genjutsu bien que pour ces dernières les élèves se rabattaient sur leur parents.

Il y avait aussi les missions, que l'équipe accomplissait tantôt seul tantôt avec l'équipe 7 chaque un mais, au plus grand malheur des deux équipes, il ne s'agissait que de mission de rang D, c'est-à-dire arrachage de l'herbe, promenade de chiens, attrapage de chat fugueur et autre du même genre et les deux équipes commençaient réellement à en avoir mare.

En ce jour ils attendaient une nouvelle mission en coopération avec l'autre équipe le Yondaime commença donc la lecture d'une nouvelle fiche

"Donc pour cette nouvelle mission de rang D, vous allez…

-On en a marre de mission de rang D, cria Naruto

-Hokage-sama, ça fait quatre mois que vous nous donner des missions sans intérêt, maintenant on commence à en avoir marre, continua Sasuke

-Oui on est capable d'accomplir des missions d'au moins rang c, alors, s'il vous plait, arrêter avec ses missions inutiles, ajouta Asame "

Sakura et Kusha ne disaient rien, elles étaient choquées par le comportement de leurs équipiers même si elles étaient du même avis qu'eux

"Dis donc sales petits morveux, vous pourriez vous plaindre un peu moins et montrez un peu plus de respect à l'Hokage, brailla Iruka

-Laisse Iruka, ce n'est pas grave, de plus ils ont raison, lui dit Yondaime, donc vous voulez une mission de rang C ?

- Oui, s'il vous plait ! déclarèrent les quatre garçons des deux équipes

- Bon j'ai justement une mission d'escorte en réserve

-Mais Yondaime-sama, ils ne sont pas près ! Contredit Iruka

-Désolé Iruka, mais vu leur résultat au test de Kakashi et Itachi, ses deux équipes son prêtes et il est inutile d'insister ! Vous pouvez entrez."

Un homme d'une soixantaine d'année, les cheveux gris mais pourvu tout de même de la carrure de ceux habitué aux travaux physique et le teint de ceux travaillant en plein air et il avait dans sa main droite une bouteille de bière et il portait un chapeau de paille.

"C'est qui ces morveux ? demanda le nouvel arrivant

-Dis donc le vieux, soyez poli envers ceux qui vont vous protéger ! hurla Naruto

-Non mais vous rigolez, Hokage sama vous allez me confiez à eux ?

-Oui, Tazuna, je suis sur qu'ils en sont parfaitement capables de vous protéger

-Mais ce ne sont que des gosses !

-Vous juger uniquement sur notre apparence de gosse ! Vous avez pour vous servir d'escorte, deux supers juunins, ancien anbus de surcroît, habitué aux missions de rang A et S, de plus il y a le fils d'un des deux juunins, un membre du clan Uchiwa et Nara et les deux fils de l'Hokage actuel, alors vous acceptez, vous vous taisez et surtout vous arrêtez de vous plaindre ! hurla Keitaro

-Ouah ha ha ha, Tu me plais gamin, tu as du cran et tu dis ce que tu penses. C'est bon Yondaime-sama, je pars avec eux, décida Tazuna

-Bien, maintenant que tout problème est écarté, vous avez rendez vous à neuf heure demain matin, au porte de la ville, déclara l'Hokage

Le lendemain neuf heure trente. Les deux équipes étaient réunies mais il manquait à l'appel Kakashi

Non mais que fait-il ?, demanda Tazuna énervé

-Calmez-vous, s'énerver ne sert à rien, il est juste partit se recueillir avant la mission, déclara Asame

-Ouais, ses retards c'est habituel chez lui, ajouta Sasuke

-C'est quoi encore son record ? demanda Naruto

-Trois heures trente trois minutes et vingt huit secondes, lui répondit Sakura

- Non mais vous vous foutez de nous, hurla Tazuna"

Soudain Kakashi apparut dans un tourbillon de feuille soulageant tous les personnes présentes

"Salut tout le monde, déclara Kakashi

-Bon, on y va ? Finit Itachi"

Le petit groupe se mit en marche avant que de passer devant une petit flaque d'eau alors qu'il n'avait pas plu pendant plusieurs jours. Asame, Keitaro et Kusha remarquèrent la flaque et se mirent sur leurs gardes attendant surement une attaque ennemie. Naruto, Sasuke, Tazuna et Sakura passèrent leur chemin ne remarquant pas la flaque. Itachi et Kakashi, eux, regardèrent la flaque mais continuèrent leur chemin comme si de rien n'était. Après que le groupe se soit écarté de la flaque d'eau, deux silhouettes se formèrent de cette dernière et se rua sur le petit groupe. Les deux renégats étaient reliés par une chaine accrochée par un poing avec des griffes de chats. Ils portaient chacun un masque pour respirer sous l'eau et le bandeau de Kiri. Les deux ennemis emprisonnèrent Kakashi avec leur chaine puis il explosa en mille morceaux. Itachi, surpris par l'attaque reçut le même châtiment. Les deux démons attaquèrent ensuite Tazuna

"Kage nui, déclara Kusha agenouillé "

Des piques d'ombres sortirent de celle de Kusha et transpercèrent tous les membres des deux attaquant et les immobilisèrent.

"Chidori

-Rasengan"

Keitaro et Asame foncèrent sur les deux ennemis, le fils de Kakashi transperça l'épaule de son adversaire avec son chidori alors que celui de Keitaro fut propulsé contre un arbre, attirant son compagnon avec lui.

"Bravo, vous avez réussis à battre, deux renégats de Kiri sans notre aide, les félicita Itachi

-Mais Tazuna, vous étiez la cible de cette attaque, expliquez vous, continua Kakashi

-Je suis désolé de vous l'avoir caché mais n'ayant pas les frais pour pouvoir payer une mission de rang B, je l'ai fait passez pour une mission de rang C. Je vous explique, un homme cruel et truand appelé Gatô empêche le commerce avec les autres villages donc je construis un pont pour pouvoir renouer le commerce mais Gatô ne l'entends pas de cette oreille et il veut me tuer car je suis le chef des chantiers et que sans moi, le pont ne pourra pas être construit

-Mais c'est de la folie, il faut rentrer immédiatement au village, paniqua Sakura

-Je suis désolé de te dire ça Sakura, mais vu la prestation de l'équipe 9, on est tout à fait apte de cette mission, déclara Kakashi"

Deux heures plus tard, la petite escorte marchait tranquillement dans une forêt pour rejoindre la maison du charpentier

"Baissez-vous, ordonna Keitaro

-Mais tu te prends pour qui pour nous donner des ordres, hurla Sasuke"

Les autres se baissèrent sous l'ordre de Keitaro mais Sasuke lui refusa de l'écouter quand une immense épée, à hauteur des têtes, se dirigea vers le petit groupe. Personne du groupe allait subir l'attaque sauf Sasuke qui n'était pas baissé, ce dernier ferma les yeux et attendit le choc mortel. Il attendît et ne sentit rien, il rouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il était dans un bulle d'ombre et que l'épée s'était arrêté, retenu par la bulle d'ombre, à quelques centimètres de son visage

"Nimpo, la défense des ombres, déclara Kusha essoufflé

-Sasuke, idiot, quand je dis de se baisser, on se baisse tu as failli mourir à cause de ton arrogance "

Le jeune Uchiwa ne répondit pas, il était effrayé par les évènements qui venaient de se passer.

"Merci Kusha, de l'avoir protéger, continua Keitaro

-De rien, murmura cette dernière essoufflé"

La technique de cette dernière disparut laissant tomber la gigantesque épée sur le sol, puis une silhouette apparut devant Sasuke et le frappa d'un coup de pied dans le visage, le jeune Uchiwa s'écrasa contre un arbre. La silhouette était un homme qui devait avoir le même âge que Kakashi, il était torse nu et portait des manches, blanches à taches marrons, qui recouvraient ses avant bras. Il avait aussi un large pantalon bleu à rayures verticales, une lanière bleue et des bandages qui recouvraient le bas de son visage. Il portait aussi le bandeau de Kiri orienté sur la gauche.

"Hum, Itachi Uchiwa et Kakashi Hatake, le fameux ninja copieur, déclara l'individus en ramassant son épée

-Zabuza, le démon de Kiri, dirent les deux juunins

-Je comprends pourquoi les frères démons n'ont pas réussit à tuer Tazuna

-Les enfants, protéger Tazuna, on s'en occupe, ordonna Kakashi"

Sasuke réapparut et, avec son équipe, il se mit en triangle, l'équipe 9 se mit elle aussi en triangle couvrant ainsi tous les angles de frappes.

"Nimpo, le camouflage dans la brume, déclara Zabuza avant de disparaître dans la brume qui venait d'apparaître"

Itachi et Kakashi, qui avait révélé son sharigan, se mirent en garde, attendant une attaque de leur ennemi. Ce dernier réapparu dans le triangle formé par l'équipe 7 et s'apprêta à tuer Tazuna quand Kakashi et Itachi lui enfoncèrent deux kunais dans le ventre. De la plaie causée par les deux attaques, de l'eau s'échappa et Zabuza éclata en eau avant de trancher les deux juunins en deux avec son immense épée. Kakashi éclata, comme Zabuza, en eau alors qu'Itachi partit en fumée. Un kunai vint se poser, tenue par Kakashi, dessous la gorge de Zabuza qui éclata propulsant ainsi Kakashi dans l'eau. Itachi réapparut devant les apprentis ninjas avant de se prendre un coup de pied dans les côtes qui l'envoya dans l'eau avec Kakashi.

"Suiton, la prison aqueuse, déclara Zabuza après quelques signes "

Un bulle d'eau se forma autour des deux senseis, les emprisonnant et les immobilisant, tenus par la main droite de Zabuza

"Suiton, le clone aqueux, dit ce dernier après quelques signes de la main gauche"

Une copie conforme de Zabuza se créa à partir de l'eau et se plaça entre l'original et les six genins. Keitaro regarda son équipe puis Naruto et Sasuke avant de dire

"Sakura, protège Zabuza, Naruto et Sasuke vous vous occupez du clone, nous on prend le vrai

-Tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu, s'exclama Naruto avant que des milliers de clones apparurent"

Tous les clones écrasèrent le clone de Zabuza qui fut recouvert par un dôme formé de clone de Naruto.

"Katon, technique de la boule de feu, déclara Sasuke "

Ce dernier cracha une immense boule de feu sur le dôme formé par les clones de Naruto. Au contact de la boule de feu, tous les clones disparurent et le clone de Zabuza se prit l'attaque de plein fouet avant d'éclater en eau.

"A nous, Kage nui, déclara Kusha"

Les piques d'ombres paralysèrent Zabuza en le transperçant.

"Fuuton, Vent Divin

Katon, le souffle du dragon, s'écrièrent deux Keitaro"

Un jet puissant de flamme, dont la puissance avait été augmenté par le vent crée par la technique fuuton, se dirigea sur le vrai Zabuza. Ce dernier se prit l'attaque de plein fouet et fut propulsé dans le lac, libérant ainsi Kakashi et Itachi. Le démon de Kiri remonta à la surface de l'eau, et se mit debout sur l'eau et commença à faire des signes.

"Suiton, la déferlante aqueuse, déclara Asame"

Un immense raz-de-marée se forma et emporta Zabuza, impressionné et surpris, qui se retrouva plaqué contre un arbre résistant. Kakashi se rapprocha du corps évanoui de son ennemi et alla lui porter un coup fatal quand trois senbons vinrent se planter dans la gorge de Zabuza. Kakashi prit le pouls du démon de Kiri qui était mort

"Merci, cela fait des mois que je le traque, je m'en occupe dorénavant, déclara un jeune homme portant un masque

-Il êtes à vous, déclara Itachi "

Le jeune homme apparut près du corps inerte de Zabuza et disparut avec lui dans un tourbillon de brume


End file.
